ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR
by Pixie-With -A-Gift
Summary: THIS WAS A ELA PROJ. PLZ R&R. I WILL APP. IT THANKS AND TOOTLES AGAIN PLZ PLZ PLZ READ


It was a wonderful day on mount Olympus. It was a day of war. Most of the god's

and goddesses wanted to interfere so that the side that they were cheering for would win. But

before they could do anything they had to ask Zeus the King of the gods. So they went to his

throne room to ask for his permission. "NO, NO, and again NO. I will not allow anyone to

interfere with this war. Let them fight it out." The whole room was filled with three words "Yes my lord." And they all left the throne room to think of how they could interfere without Zeus finding out.

Little did they know Hera, Zeus's wife and sister Hera already had one. The clever queen knew how to get involved but her plan would include deceit, cunning, and seducing. And one more thing bribery. These four things she knew she could do because she did them on a daily basis. To carry out her plan she would need the help of Aphrodite the goddess of love, and Hypnos the god of sleep.

First she would need to go to Aphrodite. Hera knocked on Aphrodite's door, but Hephaestus, Hera's son answered the door. "Oh, hello mother. How can I help you?" " Hi Hephaestus. Is Aphrodite home?" "Oh, yeah hold on a minute. Aphrodite, please come down stairs." "I'll be right there." Hera could tell that that voice was her daughter in-law it was full of perkiness . "Please come in Mother." "Thank you." He led her to the living room, which was of course pink and red with hearts everywhere. Soon Aphrodite came down the stairs and met Hera in the living room. "Good morning your Majesty. May I inquire as to the occasion." "What, I can't drop in on my son?" "Oh I didn't mean it that way." "I know dear, why don't you come sit down. I need to talk to you." "Did I do something wrong?" "Oh no I need to… and then she noticed Hephaestus was still in the room. "Hephaestus would you mind leaving we need to talk in private. You know girl talk." "Oh no problem mother I have to go to work anyway." He kisses Aphrodite and tells her that he will be home late and to have fun. "Oh, don't worry, I will dear. See you tonight." "Goodbye mother." "Goodbye darling. Anyway I came to ask you if I could ask a favor." "Sure, no problem your majesty. What do you need?" "I need to borrow your power of love." "I don't know. What do you need it for?" "I need it to settle a quarrel between the Titans." "Well couldn't I just settle the quarrel?" "No it needs to be done by me." "Why?" "Because that is a queen's job." "Oh ok then here you go." And Aphrodite lends the queen her power of love. "You will give it back, won't you?" " Of course I will. I promise as soon as I am done I will give your power back to you. Ok, I better be going. Thanks again." " No problem. See you soon, goodbye your majesty." " Goodbye Aphrodite."

And with that being done. Hera walks towards Hypnos's house with a huge grin that went from ear to ear. That was really easy, she thought as she walked. All she had to do now was convince Hypnos to help her seduce he husband and put him to sleep, so that they could interfere with the war. When she got there she knocked at Hypnos door, and after five minutes he answered the door. "Your majesty," he said as he bowed. "What can I do for you?" "I need your help." "With what? Are you or your husband having trouble sleeping?" "No I have a plan to interfere with the war." "Oh, I don't know my queen. I thought the king said they must fight it out by themselves, and that no god or goddess is allowed to interfere with the war." "I want to have some fun and so does everyone else. And my plan is guaranteed to work. And the best part is that he will never know we meddled." "But he will surly find out. I mean he is the king." "I will tell you what, if you agree to help me I will give you one of the coming Graces as a bride. You can pick her out yourself." "Ok, let's here this brilliant plan of yours." "Good I hoped you would say that. Here it is, I have Aphrodite's love powers. As I seduce my husband, you transform into a song bird and make him fall asleep. Then we meddle. So are you in or out?" "With a deal like the one you are giving me I am so in." "Good. Let's get to work." So they went to find Zeus.

They found him right where they last expected him to be. They found him in the throne room. They, or at least Hera, believed he would have been with another woman, seeing that he was one of those men who got around a lot. If he wanted a woman he got her. Even if the woman didn't want him. So using Aphrodite's power of love, she seduced her husband while Hypnos turned himself into a song bird, and started to sing. Once Zeus fell asleep they snuck out, and the Gods and goddesses interfered with the war. Hera got her way yet again, proving once again that she was smarter than her husband.


End file.
